I want to watch LazyTown!
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Mokuba wants to watch LazyTown but Kaiba wants him to do his homework.


**I don't own no rights to Yugioh or Lazytown. **

For Jennifer who got me hooked on LazyTown :p **  
**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mokuba ran through the front door of the Kaiba mansion, dropped his bag and headed straight for the living room where he dived for the television remote on the couch. He had been waiting all day for this moment and had raced home from school to make it in time to watch his favourite show. With a click of a button the television came to life as Mokuba seated himself comfortably, and the beginning sequence played:

"_Welcome to Lazytown a place where you'll want to stay."_ The camera zoomed in to the town and its inhabitants, where it showed the villain and hero of the show before a girl all dressed in pink appeared carrying two cases. _"Stephanie is new it town…."_

Mokuba's eyes grew wide and shiny at the sight of the girl. She was his main reason for watching the show, even though he did enjoy the rest of it especially its catchy tunes. If ever he was feeling down he could guarantee that he'd feel better by the end of just one episode.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Kaiba asked as he entered the room carrying a laptop under his arm. He watched as Mokuba nodded in reply but still had his gaze fixed upon the television screen while doing so. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba watched as the girl danced around with several puppets. "You do realise you're watching a pre-school programme?"

There was another nod from Mokuba as he continued to watch the programme as the hero came jumping and back flipping his way onto the screen. Annoyed by his brother's automated like response Kaiba stepped closer blocking Mokuba's view. "I need to work in here so you'll have to go and do your homework in your room."

"But I want to watch this first." Mokuba whined as he leaned sideways to see passed Kaiba who just stepped to block his view completely. He now stared up at his brother. "Why can't you work in your office? That's where you usually spend all your time anyway."

"Don't answer back." Kaiba snapped as he grew more impatient at the fact that Mokuba was still insisting on wanting to watch the childish programme. "Homework, now!" he ordered.

The narrowed eye look that Mokuba received from his brother told him that he had better do his homework now or face the consequences. With a heavy sigh, he got to his feet and slowly began to shuffle towards the door. He took one last look over his shoulder; saw the villain plotting his scheme and Kaiba placing his laptop on the coffee table.

Unhappy about being forced to his room to do homework, Mokuba grumbled to himself as he picked up his bag, dragging his feet across the hall and up the stairs. "All I wanted to do was watch one programme, my homework could of waited until then." He complained as he unzipped his bag and emptied the contents onto his bed.

Books, stationary and candy went flying in all directions as it bounced on the bed. Several books landed on the floor beside the bed and Mokuba joined them as he sat down crossed leg. He opened a book and rested it on top of his knees whilst he unfolded the question sheet and began to read the algebra equations printed on it.

Not understanding the first equation he moved on to the next, and then the next one, and the one after that and continued to skip through them until he reached the bottom of the page. "I bet even Seto couldn't answer most of these!" He exclaimed with a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the mish mash of numbers, letters and squiggles.

Pen at the ready, Mokuba re-read the sheet again but was still non the wiser and decided that he would have no choice but to risk interrupting his brother's work in order to get some help. What was the worse that could happen? Kaiba had already ruined his day by not letting him watch the television before doing his homework.

Slowly Mokuba walked down the stairs and was careful not to trip up while he daydreamed about the girl in pink. If he had been watching the show it would now be time for the song which ended every episode, in which she would be singing and dancing. As he approached the living room, he wished that he could be the hero dancing along beside her and …………

"_Bing Bang Diggiriggidong, silly words I sing when I am dancing."_ Mokuba rushed to the door as he heard the song and was surprised at what he saw. The television hadn't been turned off once he had left the room, Kaiba's laptop still remained shut on the coffee table and Kaiba himself was standing in the middle of the room dancing along to the song.

Kaiba hadn't heard the door open and continued to match the girl's dance routine step for step as Mokuba stared on. Quickly and quietly Mokuba closed the door and turned away to go back to his room. "I'll do my homework on my own after all." He said to himself in a mild state of shock and resisting the urge to laugh. After what he had just witnessed there was no way he'd be able to take his brother seriously ever again.


End file.
